Glue Guns
by HotSnec
Summary: A short one I wrote while I was bored. What would Near and Matt do with a glue gun to get revenge on Mello? And what would BB do with a glue gun to Mello just for fun? Inspired by Mrs.Ezazi.
1. Introduction

The door quietly creaked as he nudged it open. He creeped into Mello's room stealthily, tip-toeing across the carpet. He had a hot glue gun in his hand, and revenge on his mind. His shadow stretched across the sleeping blond's room, which he left unlocked. He grinned devilishly. That was his problem, someone that made so many enemies shouldn't leave himself so...unprotected. He plugged the glue gun into the wall to warm up, and waited until he could offer the 14 year old boy some comeuppance.


	2. Near

Setting down the hot glue gun, Near looked around the room, trying to find Mello's precious stash of-chocolate. There it was, on his nightstand. The only problem? The nightstand was right next to Mello's sleeping body. He sneaked towards it, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible.

"Oh...Matt..." Mello mumbled in his sleep, rolling over to where he was facing Near. "Mmmmm...Matt..." He moaned, his arms weakly lifting. Near retreated quickly, avoiding his unconscious enemy's touch. If he was caught in Mello's room by Mello himself, tampering with his chocolate...well, he'd be worse than dead. But he was determined not to get caught. He was number one, after all. He had planned this out since yesterday, and there was only a 2% chance he'd be caught. He chose the right attire, his only black pants and a black button-up shirt he had "borrowed" from the lost and found. Unfortunately, he had no black hats to cover up his blindingly bright white hair, so he had to ask Linda for a black wig cap. She gave him a strange look as she fished one out of her dresser, then asked if he was into cosplay as well. He knew he looked silly, but it was neccesary for his sucsess. If he looked like a fool, so be it, as long as he completed his mission.

Mello appeared to have calmed down, so he stalked towards the precious chocolate again. He grabbed the whole stack at once, and lightly deposited them upon the nearest surface to him, a computer desk. He sat in the chair, making a very quiet creaking noise as he did so. He paused for a moment, listening for any disturbance in Mello's bed behind him. There was none, so he continued his work. He gingerly unwrapped the first chocolate bar on the top of the stack, making very sure that there was not a single tear in it as he went along. He was glad that Mello left a light on while he was sleeping, otherwise he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. He looked for the light source, and realized Mello had a Powerpuff Girl nightlight. And he teased Near about being a baby? He shook his head, letting it go as he looked back to the naked chocolate bar laid in front of him. He grabbed the edge of it, and studied it for a minute. It was smooth, pristine, perfect. Which only made his job a lot more fun.

His tongue approached the bar, starting at the bottom. He made a saliva trail upwards, relishing the taste of Mello's private, special chocolate that no one else could touch, not even Matt. He licked it once more, just for the sheer forbidden feeling it emitted, then layed it back down onto the paper it was once wrapped in. He folded the one side back and weilded the glue gun. He had practiced this before. He ran it up the cener of the paper, not putting so much that it was noticeable, but putting enough so that it would stay. He folded the other side over, running his thumb over his handiwork with satisfaction. It looked like any other chocolate bar.

He continued the process with all of the bars, each operation going smoothly. Before long, he had a stack identical to the one he had originally picked up next to him. He set it back on the nightstand, smiling as he did so. He continued to smile as he walked out of the room, but he looked at the sleeping Mello, and took a chance.

"This is what happens when you break my lego castle." He whispered fiercely into his ear, his face mere inches from Mello's. He glared for just a moment at the sleeping form of the boy who had mercilessly dismembered his architecture, then turned back around and walked out, heading for his bed.

The next morning when he walked to the breakfast table, he saw Mello chomping on a chocolate bar, like he usually did. He felt a sense of vengeful joy as he sat down next to Linda.

"Near! I don't think I've ever seen you smile before! So cute!" She gushed.

"I don't know...it looks kind of...sininster." Another girl leaned over, studying his face. He only kept on smiling. If they only knew...


	3. Matt

He set down the glue gun he nicked from the art room, taking in the surroundings. Ah...good old Mello's Room. He couldn't count the number of times he'd sneaked in here past curfew...but this was the first time his friend had been unconscious when he did so, and definately the first time it was for revenge. He made his way towards Mello's bed, looking down at him. He looked so much more peaceful in his sleep, all of the animosity and stress that was usually there gone. He smiled, almost forgetting that he was mad at the angelic face, but he felt the absence of weight in his pocket and remembered. He felt no more patience for him, no matter how innocent he looked, and reached for his hair, leaning in.

"Oh...Matt..." Mello mumbled. Matt froze, his heart skipping a beat. He'd been caught red handed. "Mmmmm...Matt..." He moaned, his arms weakly lifting.

Crap! He was waking up! What should he do? He panicked, and chose to stay still. Mello's fingers brushed against him, and flimsily grasped for his shirt. He just let him, waiting to get the punishment of a lifetime. Then he noticed that he was still dead asleep. As long as he didnt move it would probably stay that way. So there he stood as Mello's arm inched up to his hair. Then, in a sudden burst of energy, the blond pulled the red locks hard towards him, clutching Matt's head awkwardly to his chest. He stroked him, whispering "Matty...oh, Matty..." He had no clue what to do. Mello sure as heck wasn't awake, there is no way he'd consciously do this. The grip on his head lessenend and lessened until Mello's arm fell back down to the bed. Matt cautiously stood up straight, waiting for another attack. When a minute passed and Mello calmed back down, he turned back to the hot glue gun. As he fingered its trigger, he wondered 'Should I really do this?' Mello was his best mate, after all. But he remembered the scene from earlier in the common room.

"Matt! Matt! Matt! Look!" Mello pushed the doors open, screaming. Matt was in a recliner, playing on his blue Gameboy Advance SP. He focused hard on the little Mario and Luigi, blocking Mello out.

"Matt!" Mello screeched, getting angrier. He was waving some paper around, jumping around like he just got a sugar rush. 'He could've...he eats all that chocolate. Or would that bring the possibility down, since he's used to high amounts of sugar?' Matt pondered as he directed Mario and his borderine-mentally retarded brother through the world, avoiding the barrage of koopas coming at them.

"Damn..." He muttered as Luigi died...again.

"MATT! LOOK! AT! ME!" Mello barked directly into his face. He still looked down. That was his fatal mistake. Mello grabbed the worn old Gameboy out of his hands and spiked it against the ground. It seemed to go in slow-motion as it split into two, the pieces rebounding up, hitting the ground again, and sliding across the tile floor, one under the couch, and the other hitting the wall before coming to a sickening stop. The entire room went silent.

"Oh my God...Matt, I didnt mean to..." Mello gasped, his hands over his mouth. Matt stared at the piece he could see on the ground. Then he glared death, slowly and dramatically looking up at the Game Killer before him. Every evil in the world was released like Pandora's Box from Matt's eyes, and it was all directed at Mello. Matt jumped violently off of the chair and ran from the room, the hot tears barely contained in his eyes.

As he was brought back to reality again, he was seething. He grabbed the glue gun, which was burning hot, and held it near Mello's face. HE didn't go around messing with Mello's chocolate. Mello had no reason to go and break the Gameboy that used to belong to his older brother, the same one that he had left to him personally when he died. Matt swallowed back a fresh barrage of tears thinking of how, even though he had a tree branch the width of a ruler plunged through his abdomen, blood eveywhere, their parents dead in the front seat, all his 16-year-old brother had wanted to do was comfort him at 6 years old.

'It's ok, Mail...' He grunted, wincing. 'Here, play with this. That's right, just play it. I know you love tetris...' His hero coughed up some sticky, wet blood all over the backseat. He reached his tiny, mitten-clad hand out and took the Gameboy. He could feel his best friend's cold hand through the mitten, the life draining out of him with every heartbeat. He started crying. He was never a stupid person, he knew what was going on. 'No, Mail, please. Just play the game.' His brother pleaded. Matt's hands shook, obliging his brothers last wish by starting up a game. Matt playing the game and the theme playing were the last things his brother heard and saw. He died with a smile on his face.

The tears flooded from his face as he fingered the trigger. He took the ends of Mello's hair and held them up to the light of Mello's Powerpuff Girl nightlight. He smiled through the tears. He was the only one that knew about it; Mello put it up every night and took it down every morning. But he concentrated on his task, and his unsteady hand glued the ends of one clump together. He took another clump between his fingers, but he couldn't do it. He set it back down on Mellow's pillow and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall to the next room over, his room. He plopped down on his bed and was about to hit the sack, but there was something jabbing him in the side.

"The hell..." He said, pulling a box out from under his blanket. It said 'Nintendo DS Lite' all over it, and had a note taped to the back.

"Dear Matt," It read. "I'm so sorry for breaking your Gameboy. I know it was special to you, and it cannot be replaced. I bought this with the money that I saved off of my allowence each month, in the hopes that you could forgive me. I have the pieces with me, if you want them just ask me. I'm sorry, Matt. -Mello. P.S. You can play all your gameboy games on this too..."

He looked at the box. Inside was a sleek, crimson DS Lite, a product he had been going on about for ages. He was filled with remorse at what he had done to Mello. He really did care, he wasn't just some ass. He threw the DS back onto the bed and ran through the hallway. He flung Mello's door open and jumped into his bed, snuggling close to him.

"Matt?" Mello groggily hissed.

"Mello, it's ok. It's all ok. Don't worry." Matt breathed, getting under the blanket and snuggling even closer to him.

"...Alright...just don't molest me..." Mello said, already drifting back to sleep. Matt smiled, thinking about how ironic that was considering Mello's actions before. He leaned in.

"I love you." He whispered to Mello, who was already fast asleep again.

"I...loveyou...too...Matt." Mello snored. He smiled and could fall asleep peacefully himself.


End file.
